project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
ABN-200
Containment Procedures Under no circumstances should any sapient creature express any form of identification to ABN-200. All persons that enter the outer layer of ABN-200’s site are to wear full face coverage (black balaclava and dark sunglasses), carry no identification on their body, wear no identifiable clothing, and not use any names or nicknames. In the case that ABN-200 becomes agitated, the target that exposed their identity to the subject are to be terminated immediately in order to return ABN-200 to a calmed state. ABN-200’s cell is a 6 m x 6 m x 6 m cell with an internal temperature of 7.2°C (45°F). No windows are built into ABN-200’s containment cell, and the walls are fitted with 1 m of soundproofing. The door to ABN-200’s cell requires no keycard or activation. Instead, two staff members are to use standard brass keys to unlock the door. In the event that ABN-200 escapes it’s containment cell, an automated message is to be played throughout the facility warning all staff within the facility to obscure their faces and to hide all identification. Site containment team “Black Masks” is to be dispatched to safely recontain ABN-200. Non-violent means of recontainment are preferred. In the event that ABN-200 escapes the facility it is being held within, all MTF units within 30 miles are to be contacted, briefed, and dispatched on recontaining ABN-200. Under no circumstances should ABN-200 be allowed to enter a populated area. Currently, a new containment site (name pending) is being developed in REDACTED specifically to contain ABN-200. It is unknown when this site will be completed. Description ABN-200 is a sentient entity that appears as a fleshy blob with four human arms. With no discernible features, ABN-200’s “torso” is slightly egg-shaped, and it’s entire body is covered in smooth, pallor skin that does not appear to have any pores. It is unknown whether ABN-200 has a “front” and “back”, as it does not have a head, buttocks, or any other features that would suggest this. ABN-200 has absolutely no orifices. ABN-200 was discovered in EXPUNGED during a EXPUNGED … ABN-200 is extremely dexterous, and exhibits a very advanced understanding of the laws of physics. It’s movements are precise, often including rapid leaps and lunges. ABN-200 appears to be able to hold on to any surface with ease, all except wet surfaces, allowing it to hang upside down from ceilings without growing tired. When a sentient creature (most often human) exposes any form of self-identification to ABN-200, ABN-200 will enter a state of rage. The creature aforementioned will then be hunted by ABN-200 until it is deceased, in which ABN-200 will return to it’s non-hostile state. When enraged, ABN-200 will use it’s limbs and torso to bludgeon, and sometimes asphyxiate, it’s prey. CTS termination tests have shown that ABN-200 will break it’s prey’s bones (usually the skull or spinal cord), crush their windpipes, and occasionally use the sheer weight of it’s body to repeatedly “crush” them into a pulp. Several tests conducted by Doctor Piles have shown that ABN-200 has several “queues” for when it enters this enraged state (see Test Series ABN-200-PILES). The following is a list of things that will trigger an enraged state. * ABN-200 viewing any part the subject’s face * ABN-200 seeing/hearing the subject’s name or nickname * ABN-200 seeing/hearing a numeric code made to identify the subject * ABN-200 seeing/hearing a distinguishable feature on the subject (scars/large birthmarks/tattoos/colored hair/etc.) * ABN-200 seeing/hearing personal stories directly involving the subject Further testing is expected upon the completion of ABN-200’s new containment site. Containment History - REDACTED - REDACTED: Iwo Jima High-Risk Containment Facility > relocated due to an incident involving the death of 28 staff members < - REDACTED - 10.5.2017: Research Point Siberia > relocated due to an incident involving the death of 11 staff members < - 10.5.2017 - 29.7.2017: Antarctica Research Proxy -''' 29.7.2017 - 10.8.2017:' '''CONTAINMENT BREACH' - 10.8.2017 - Present: Temporary Containment Site REDACTED Researcher's Notes "Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to keep ABN-200 in Antarctica while we worked on it's containment site? I'm honestly surprised no one bothered to tell me the sodding thing had breached containment for 10 days! 10 days is a long fuckin' time in this line of work!" * Doctor Piles, who was away at the time of it's containment breach Category:Containment Level Black Entities Category:Security Grade Stalker Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:Danger Level 9 Entities Category:ABN: 200 - 299